A Promise To Keep
by Rhielle
Summary: "Oi, Kyouya. Swear that we'll see you on your breaks." "Of course... I'll see all of you next summer." An excerpt from some old Kyouya-centric writing, explores his relationship with Haruhi and Tamaki. Post-Manga.


**A/N:** A rehashed excerpt of something I wrote on Kyouya's characterization. If it feels a little incomplete or a bit of a cliffhanger that's why, but I wanted to contribute this part anyway. Set after the events of the manga.

—

_Kyouya had always believed there are two kinds of people in the world: the foolish and the wise. Fools are idle, allowing opportunities to go unseized; No Ootori is a fool._

_Therefore, the opportunist that is Ootori Kyouya, chooses Harvard for himself._

_The roar of an aircraft taking off into the distant sky brings Kyouya back. Gently it prompts him on why they were all there. _

_"You'll all be late for your flight," he says lightly.  
><em>

_"Ahhh, Kyouyaaa!" Tamaki sighs, resting his heavy hand on Kyouya's shoulder. "Your family will miss you very much, mon ami!"_

_His line of sight travels from Tamaki to his other friends. They all nod in full agreement. _

_Seeing this__ thaws the coldness oft present in Kyouya's eyes._

_A wistful look on Haruhi's face turns her worried countenance one shade softer. "We will, Kyouya-senpai..." She takes one last glance at the skyline. "Boston, too."  
><em>

_Before his senses could perceive the reality of the moment— that for the first time in three, four years, his path diverges from theirs— Kyouya finds himself engulfed in everyone's warmth. __He doesn't flinch. Instead ge savors their hug, knowing it would be their last til who knows when._

_"Oi, Kyouya. Swear that we'll see you on your breaks." Tamaki implores with all seriousness in his voice._

_A knowing smile forms. Kyouya parts himself from the rest of the group._

_"Of course… I'll see all of you next summer."_

_This time Kyouya bids a proper goodbye, and makes a promise he could keep.  
><em>

—

Weeks turn into months, months into seasons; spring into summer.

These warmer days are ushered in by the molten notes of a romantic ballad, flowing sweetly from the orchestra. Together with the sunlight, they sweep the gardens, gilding everything with perfection while Kyouya stands at the end of the aisle, waiting.

All eyes fall on the bride as she makes her way forward. Her thinly veiled smile steals away everyone's breaths; he tries to hold onto his.

Ootori Kyouya has witnessed many weddings throughout his life. His brother's, his sister's; of sons and daughters of business acquaintances— Honey-senpai's, even. But this one… this one is different.

Kyouya lifts up his eyes to see her before him now. He knows that she is beautiful; he knows she is not his.

For years, there persisted an underlying fear that this day would drag into the light what he had long hidden away. To think of cracks breaking open, realizations to rush, taunting how predisposed he still is towards the girl who unknowingly set his heart ajar— the idea is simply frightful. Reality also has a bad habit of slapping people in the face, after all. He stands a little taller, bracing himself for its sting.

Nothing came— only the realization he couldn't care less.

There is no more longing for her upon his heart. The last of embers have burnt out, hushed by time, distance, and the knowledge she has joy in his best friend's arms. Among its ashes shines genuine happiness for two people so dear to his life.

He watches as Tamaki and Haruhi reflect the radiance on each other's face. To see their glow be eternal— that would be enough for him, he realizes. Kyouya smiles from the side, convinced there is no better person on earth to entrust them with than one other.

Vows are exchanged and sealed happily with a kiss. Thus, their new life begins, while his unwritten chapter on Fujioka comes to a close.

Kyouya doesn't know it yet, but a lasting impression is made by that moment in time. In quietness, it moves his heart to yearn, and wonder if it could lay down its arms at all.


End file.
